


Affection

by Starrdust31



Series: Mandalorian Tumblr Commissions [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Neck Kissing, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31
Summary: Giving Din Djarin Neck kisses
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mandalorian Tumblr Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018993
Kudos: 241





	Affection

Wandering up to the cockpit you find Din sorting in his pilot's chair looking at something on his data pad. You had planned on bringing up his meal and leaving him so he could eat in solitude with his helmet off but your plan quickly changed when you saw just the tiniest bit of tan skin between his shirt collar and helmet.

It was rare that you saw him without his cape and the rest of his beakar armor but you had demanded he took it off before entering the crest so you could clean it. He had come back from a job covered in mud. You had just finished cleaning the hull ams maker be damned if he brought in any mud.

Smiling to yourself you set Din's food on the extra seat and stood behind him. Placing your hands on his shoulders you gently let your thumbs work out the knots beneath his shirt. Din responded with a groan of approval as you helped release the tension he held. 

It was rare you two were intimate and Din longed for your touch. He would occasionally hold your hand when you two sat talking in the cockpit or let his hand rest on your back in a busy market as you carried the child strapped to your chest.

Letting a small giggle out you leaned down and pressed your plush lips to the exposed skin. Shuddering beneath you Din let out a soft moan.

You pulled back slightly and your grin grew.

"What are you doing mesh'la?"

"It's called affection my love."

Reaching for one of your hands on his shoulders Din gave a slight squeeze. Looking down you saw his hands were exposed and a shudder rippled through your own body at the realization this is the most skin of your beloved you've ever seen. 

Tilting his head slightly Din opened his neck toward you and spoke in a low gravelly voice.

"Do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ salty-sith-bitch


End file.
